


Kawa Kafé

by auroradream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Collaboration, Community: pod_together, Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Mates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kawa Kafé was Derek’s favorite coffee shop, despite the hipster clientele and the annoyingly attractive guy always on his computer who wouldn’t shut up and smells like Mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kawa Kafé

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pod_together 2013 challenge. Thank you to Dr_Fumbles_McStupid for putting up with my shenanigans. And to house_of_lantis for the beta job!

[MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Pod_Together2013/Kawa%20Kafe-dr_fumbles_mcstupid,%20auroradream.mp3)  
[M4B](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Pod_Together2013/Kawa%20Kafe-dr_fumbles_mcstupid,%20auroradream.m4b)

Deputy Derek Hale usually stayed away from coffee shops like Kawa Kafé.  It was filled with hipsters and college kids who took all the electrical outlets and all the comfy chairs so he could never really relax with his morning fix before going into the station for his shift.  Not that he would have been able to relax anyway with the kid constantly bugging him. 

The first time he had found himself scorning the local Starbucks for Kawa Kafé was also the first time he met the kid.  He was sitting in a corner chair, his laptop perched across his knees, and running his mouth with everyone in his sightline.  Almost everyone was charmed by him and would talk back; but there were a few, Derek mostly, who didn’t engage him in his prattle, even if he did smell like fresh linens on the bed before going to sleep and had eyes that were whiskey warm.  Derek really tried to not notice his eyes.  Or how much he actually looked forward to the little time he got to spend in his presence.

Sometimes, Erica, one of the baristas, would snap at the kid and remind him that he needed to concentrate on his book, which was apparently what was on the laptop.  Other times it was Isaac, the other barista at the shop that Derek could name on sight, who would remind him that he was on a deadline and the only other sounds in the shop would be other people’s conversations while the kid concentrated on his work.  Derek liked those moments the best, even if he did think that the shop seemed too quiet then.  Not that he would ever admit to using those moments of the kid’s intense concentration to trace his eyes over the planes of the kid’s gorgeous face.

But for the most part, the kid was always there at 7 am, just before Derek went into the station, and occasionally, he was there after Derek finished his shift and wanted something sweet before heading home.  Derek expected it to be the same when he came in one weekend, having been off duty for three weeks, after unexpectedly coming into his Alpha powers.  The new instincts laid him out for a few weeks while his family worked with him getting used to the power shift.  This time, the kid was behind the counter, wearing an apron with a nametag proclaiming him “Stiles.”

“What’s a Stiles?” Derek said without thinking, too mesmerized by the whiskey bright eyes and wide, alluring smile.

Stiles’s grin was impish when he leaned his elbows on the counter.  “Well, obviously, I’m a Stiles.  Stiles Stilinski, at your service.”

Derek’s jaw dropped in surprise.  “The Sheriff’s kid?  _You’re_  John’s kid?  The writer?”

“And owner of this fine establishment!”  Stiles stood up, finally looking a bit serious.  “You doing okay, Derek?  Dad said that you’d come into Alpha powers and took some time off to adjust.  My best friend had the same thing happen to him just after high school and he was even more of a bear to deal with than after he had just been turned.”

“ _Scott McCall_  is your best friend?  Wait, you’re _that_  Stiles?” Derek suddenly was connecting dots about Scott’s mysterious friend who had helped him when he had first been bitten and then with his subsequent Alpha transformation. 

The best friend who was one of the most popular young adult novelists with realistic and strong werewolf protagonists. 

The scent of Stiles’s embarrassment hit Derek’s nose before the blush rose to cover Stiles’s cheeks.  Derek’s wolf _really_  wanted to nip at the prominent tendons of Stiles’s neck and follow the blush with its tongue.  It felt like all of his previous inhibitions were gone now that he was an Alpha.  The attraction he’d felt for Stiles no longer held back in any way.  He could feel his eyes flash Alpha red and watched as Stiles’s own eyes dilated, his arousal heady in Derek’s nose.

_Mate_ , his wolf growled.  _Our mate.  Ours to take, to claim_.

“Erica!” Stiles shouted, moving from behind the counter and reaching out to grab Derek’s arm.  “I need you to man the front.  We’ll be in my office, and if anyone comes to bother us, I’ll have them cleaning the restrooms and the espresso machines for a month!”

Stiles boldly pulled Derek behind him while he moved to the back of the coffee shop.  Stiles opened a door with an intriguing sign, “Danger, Enter at Own Risk,” opposite the restrooms, and ushered Derek inside.  He shut the door behind them and leaned against it, his breath huffing out.

“Mate bond?” Stiles asked, raking his eyes hotly over Derek’s body.

Derek growled, pulling his shirt up over his head.  “Yes.  Do you feel it?”

Stiles hummed and nodded while he took his shirt off, too.  “Fuck, you’re built.  You could pick me up and hold me up against the door, couldn’t you?  Oh god, that’s hot.”

It wasn’t even a hardship for Derek to give into his instincts with claiming Stiles.  Sure, he’d always acted annoyed at his antics in the coffee shop, but at the same time, he had craved their interaction.  Somehow, it all just seemed to click for Derek in a way that hadn’t ever been the case in the past.  This must have been why Kate and Jennifer had never worked, they weren’t Mate. 

Derek crowded Stiles against the door, wrapping his hands around the back of Stiles’s thighs, encouraging him to jump up and wrap them around his waist.  Stiles moaned when their skin touched, their chests flush against one another, and Derek echoed his moan with a growl.  He could feel Stiles’s dexterous fingers tug at his hair and pull his head down.

When their mouths touched, Derek couldn’t hold back his whimper.  How was it that such a simple touch was so full of emotion and wonder?  Stiles parted his lips, letting Derek’s tongue surge forward, claiming the inside of Stiles’s mouth.  He worked his tongue over the smooth hardness of his teeth and the velvet of his tongue, tasting and memorizing Stiles’s unique flavor. 

Stiles was grinding against Derek, trying to get him to move, give him friction to work off of, but Derek held still, relishing the ability to make his mate frantic.  Stiles pulled his head back, the thud of it against the door loud, and keened. 

“Derek, please!” Stiles begged.

Derek moved his head to Stiles’s bared neck, his nose running up the smooth column to behind his ear, getting more of that clean linen scent and the musky undertone of Stiles’s sweat.  “Please, what?” Derek whispered, a vicious smile spreading at the feel of Stiles’s shiver of arousal.

“Claim me,” Stiles moaned out, neck still curved beautifully for Derek.

He ran his tongue down the pounding vein, feeling it flutter underneath his lips when he kissed it.  Blunt human teeth clamped down at the juncture of neck and shoulder, high enough to still be visible over the collar of a shirt, letting everyone, human and werewolf, know that Stiles was a claimed Mate.  His tongue laved at the flesh between this teeth, sucking and biting, making the bruise dark and swollen.  He could smell and feel Stiles getting close to coming, their Mate bond strengthening already.

Derek could smell Stiles’s release and growled against the skin still under his mouth when his own rushed through him.  He could feel their Mate bond between them settle, a sense of right and that final puzzle piece slotting into place. 

Stiles laughed, breathlessly.  “My dad is going to die with laughter.”

“Why?” Derek asked, nuzzling the already purpling bruise on Stiles’s neck.  He would think about how he had claimed his boss’s son later.

“He’s been telling me for months to get up the nerve to ask you out, and here we are, mated.”

Derek pulled his head back, looking at Stiles, hope bubbling up through him.  “Really?”

The smile that Stiles gave was shy and full of affection. “Yeah, really.”

They were pulling their shirts back on and cleaning the inside of their pants when Derek saw a picture on the desk of a younger Stiles and an older woman with their arms around one another, happy smiles on their faces.  “Who’s this?”

Stiles grinned when he picked up the frame, standing next to Derek, lovingly brushing his finger over the picture.  “This is my _babcia_ , my grandmother.  She’s the one who gave me the money to buy the shop, so I named it for her.  Kinda funny calling a coffee shop, Coffee Café—that’s what _kawa_  means in Polish, coffee—but it works.”

Derek grinned at his mate and kissed his shoulder, he felt lighter than he had in years.  “She must have been a remarkable woman.”

“Oh, she still is!  A real spitfire who refuses to die.  She’s going to laugh just as hard as Dad will.”

Now, Derek was starting to worry about being Mate bonded to his boss’s son.

**Author's Note:**

> Writer is on [tumblr](http://auroratraum.tumblr.com/) here if you like.


End file.
